Imagíname y Siénteme
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: Pensaban que el otro estaba lejos de su alcance, totalmente prohibido. Pensaban que esa persona lo rechazarían. Por lo que decidieron conformarse con el tacto desconocido o el placer propio. Después de todo para sentirlo, solo tenían que imaginarlo. Precuela de "La Princesa y la Máscara" y las otras historias. Advertencia: LEMON (Pésimo summary, denle oportunidad)


**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien mas corresponda, pero a mi no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.**

 **Este oneshot es una precuela de "La Princesa y la Máscara" y las fanfics que lo sigen de esta pareja ("Me Gusta Cuando Callas" y "El Problema de Amarnos")**

 _Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como_ _ **Aquarius-chan Art.**_ _Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D_

* * *

 **Imagíname y Siénteme**

Por Aquarius-chan

 **1.**

Parecía una prófuga de la manera que salió, pero en verdad necesitaba sentirse libre y pasear tranquila en las calles de Atenas sin que uno de sus caballeros la acompañen. No era que la molestaban, pero sentía que no tenía privacidad al momento de salir del Santuario.

Vestida con unos jeans azules, un suéter y unas botas hasta las rodillas en negro, un saco largo de gabardina ocre y un pañuelo que cubría su cuello del clima frío en bordó, Saori Kido, como se presenta ella ante la sociedad, salió del santuario sin que la noten.

Ni siquiera su fiel mayordomo Tatsumi sabía que se iría del lugar y tampoco quería que se enterara, por lo que tuvo que tomar un autobús para llegar a la hermosa ciudad. En las calles ella era una más, no era una diosa ni una "niña rica" como la llamaban mucho, solo era una simple humana caminando, mirando vidrieras y tratando de escoger qué comprarse, cosa que todavía no había hecho.

Pero de repente algo llamó su atención. Una callera azul, corta y alborotada se encontraba a unos metros de ella, dándole las espalda. En cuanto se volteó un poco lo reconoció.

-Máscara de Muerte - dijo en voz baja mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol.

Se había sonrojado. Algo en su interior le decía hace tiempo que se estaba enamorando de él, pero ella no podía permitírselo. Él era su caballero y tal vez nunca la vería de otra manera porque sólo debía protegerla. Al pensar en eso, se desanimó un poco y decidió asomarse y observar un poco más.

Era un deleite para la vista de cualquier mujer, con esa mirada altanera y esa sonrisa arrogante que siempre mostraba. Su musculatura nada exagerada pero bien marcada. La camiseta que azul oscura que tenía puesta exhibía lo suficiente su físico y esos pantalones de jeans un poco ajustado combinaban perfectamente con sus hermosos ojos azules y su cabellera.

Sus pensamientos la hacían sonrojarse, además de que parecía que lo estaba acosando. Cuando se dispuso a retirarse, una hermosísima mujer de larga cabellera rubia y ondulada, ojos celestes, pantalón ajustado negro, botas y saco de cuero y negro apareció y lo sujetó del brazo.

Él no solo no parecía querer rechazarlo, sino que la sujetó de la cintura y la besó. Hasta ella desde ese lugar supo que fue un beso profundo y erótico. En cuanto se separaron, comenzaron a caminar.

No supo por qué, pero se adentró en un local y compró unos lentes negros y un sombrero con visera negro lo suficientemente grande como para colocar allí su largo cabello lila. Salió a una velocidad impecable y comenzó a seguirlos.

Esa mujer lo tenía sujeto del brazo, como si fuese a escaparse, además de que contoneaba sus curvas dispuesta a llamar su atención, cosa que había logrado. La caminata duró unos quince minutos hasta que llegaron a una casa. Allí observó como volvían a besarse de una manera que le provocaba ira y envida.

-¿Estos son celos? - se preguntó entristecida.

Siguió mirando y vio como la rubia abría la puerta y se metía. Antes de entrar, Máscara de Muerte miró extrañado hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la diosa, quien se escondió detrás de un cartel al notar el accionar de su caballero.

-Que no me haya visto - rogaba.

Se volvió a asomar y observó como el cuarto guardián entraba y cerraba la puerta. No la había visto, pero si había entrado y ella sabía con que intención.

No se sintió bien, estaba triste. Por ello decidió volver al Santuario, después de todo tampoco iba a ser una caminata muy larga, puesto a que ya eran las seis de la tarde.

* * *

Máscara de Muerte se detuvo de golpe. Se sintió observado, pero no parecía nervioso ni tenso, sino que estaba calmo, cosa que lo extrañó.

-Máscara ¿entras? - le preguntó la rubia desde adentro

-Si, ya voy - entró y cerró la puerta.

Al llegar al living, notó que la casa tenía una temperatura cálida a causa de las estufas. La mujer con la que había quedado tenía una buena posición económica y lo notó en ese momento. Pero él no buscaba dinero ni nada parecido, solo quería sacársela de la cabeza.

-Ven, vamos - la rubia le tomó la mano y comenzó a guiarlo. Se había sacado su abrigo y había quedado con una blusa ajustada de tirantes que marcaba su generoso busto.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la habitación de la joven y ésta comenzó a besarlo nuevamente. El italiano le correspondió, cerró los ojos e inició un pequeño ritual de caricias. Éstas comenzaron a hacer efecto y provocaron unos pequeños gemidos en la griega.

Máscara de Muerte no tenía otra cosa en mente más que a esa otra mujer que tanto deseaba y que era tan prohibida para él. Imaginó que esa cabellera rubia era lila y que sus ojos celestes eran verdes. Lo que hacía estaba mal, pero no le importaba.

Cuando abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que solo tenía a su diosa en su mente se separó, dejando sorprendida a la joven.

-¿Qué sucede Máscara? - preguntó preocupada pensando que le había pasado algo.

-Lo siento pero no puedo - contesto.

-¿No puedes qué? - cuestionó

-No puedo seguir con esto - respondió sincero.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - y lo observó hasta que lo pensó - ¿Hay otra? - la respuesta tardó un poco en llegar.

-Algo así - la miró - Nunca le dije nada y tampoco lo sabe nadie, pero creo que esto enamorado de ella.

-Entiendo - suspiró y se levantó - Espérame aquí.

Mientras permanecía sentado en la cama, el italiano la observó ir y volver en menos de un minutos. Cuando regresó tenía un pañuelo largo y negro en sus manos.

-Cierra los ojos - pidió - No seré ella, pero al menos te descargarás un poco.

Máscara de Muerte hizo caso. Una vez que ató un fuerte nudo sobre la nuca, la rubia lo besó apasionadamente.

-Sólo imagina que soy ella y volvió a unir sus labios.

Él lo hizo, comenzó a imaginarla. Su larga cabellera lila, su delicada figura, sus tentadores pechos, sus carnosos labios. Él mismo profundizó el beso mientras acariciaba el glúteo de la joven de una manera erótica.

Recorrió con sus labios la mejilla hasta llegar a la base del cuello. Mientras hacía eso, levantaba lentamente la blusa negra y la sacó de un tirón junto al sostén, terminando por dirigir su mano derecha a su seno que comenzó a masajear hábilmente mientras lamía el pezón del otro, arrancándole gemidos a la mujer que tenía sentada encima suyo.

Ella no se quedó atrás, le sacó la camiseta y acarició su marcado tórax. Era un verdadero deleite lo que tenía en su cama. En menos de un segundo, la acomodó en la cama y le sacó el pantalón junto a sus bragas.

La rubia estaba encantada con los besos y las caricias que le daba, aunque le molestaba el saber que no esas muestras de deseo no iban dirigidas hacia ella sino a esa otra chica. Por un momento le dio envidia y pensó "¿Quién podría ser tan idiota en no aprovechar a un hombre así?". Pero calló su mente cuando sintió como unos labios rozaban peligrosamente su entrepierna hasta llegar a su sexualidad.

Una vez allí, Máscara de Muerte comenzó a rodear el clítoris con su lengua y luego a succionarlo, para después mordisquear los labios de la intimidad de la joven, que ya estaba en el mayor de los éxtasis.

-Máscara, no pares - gimió.

-Por favor - se detuvo un segundo - Mantente callada - y siguió.

Ella hizo caso, no quería que se detenga para nada. Sentía como la boca, la lengua del caballero viajaba por su entrepierna. Pero la excitación fue mayor cuando sintió como dos de sus dedos entraban y salían en un ritmo bastante rápido de ella. Inconscientemente, se llevó las manos a sus pechos y comenzó a apretarlos por el simple hecho que también necesitaban de ese placer. Su pezones estaban duros y erectos y su vagina estaba completamente mojada.

Antes de que ella acabase, el italiano se fue encima de ella y la besó. La rubia pudo sentir el gusto que tenía él en sus labios debido al "trabajo" que había hecho hacia unos segundo, pero siguió besándolo con tanto erotismo como podía.

La griega le dio un pequeño empujón para indicarle que se acueste, cosa que él hizo y sintió como ella le sacaba primero el pantalón y después su ropa interior. Sin dar muchas vueltas, tomo la virilidad del peli azul con su mano derecha y comenzó a realizar un ritmo rápido, subiendo y bajando, mientras que con la izquierda acariciaba su clítoris. Estaba demasiado excitada y lo necesitaba. Pasó un minuto así hasta que decidió llevar el pene a su boca y succionarlo y lamerlo a su gusto mientras se seguía dando un poco de placer.

La joven, cuyo nombre Máscara de Muerte ya estaba olvidando, se detuvo para acomodarse y rodear la sexualidad del hombre con sus grandes pechos y darles placer así mientras lamía lo que restaba. Hizo esto mientras acariciaba sus pezones y gemía por la excitación que tenía, excitación que subió cuando notó como él también producía ruidos de placer. No se molestó en detenerse hasta que el caballero acabó sobre ella. Al pasar esto, sonrió porque había logrado que llegara al punto máximo. Se levantó para limpiarse un poco y cuando regresó a la cama, Máscara de Muerte la acomodó, poniéndola en cuatro, para penetrarla.

"Ella no se sentiría así" pensó, pero ya era tarde, necesitaba sacarse todo eso de encima, necesitaba olvidarla. Desde el principio el ritmo fue elevado ye ella lo disfrutaba mucho. Agradecía tomar pastillas como método anticonceptivo, después de todo tenía una vida sexual bastante buena. Sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, la sensación que le daba la virilidad del cuarto guardián era enorme, además de que se excitaba al ver como sus pechos se movían de un lado al otro por el movimiento de las embestidas.

Hábilmente, la giró y la acomodó para que ambos quedaran sentados, la griega sobre él, y ambos siguieron moviéndose. La rubia tenía una mano en uno de sus pechos y se lo acariciaba y apretaba mientras el otro se movía libremente y con su otra mano se sostenía. Máscara de Muerte mantenía la sujetaba de su cadera y, con ayuda de su mano libre, se llevó el pecho libre a su boca, dispuesto a lamer, succionar y mordisquear el pezón.

Estuvieron así hasta que los dos ya estaban en el límite. Primero acabó ella y, después de algunas embestidas más, la siguió el dorado. Ambos quedaron acostados en la cama hasta que el italiano se quitó la venda de los ojos y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿No te quedarás? - preguntó la rubia.

-No - fue seco al responder.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver? - esto lo dijo dando un doble mensaje que él supo captar.

-No - se acomodó la camiseta e inició su marcha - Adiós.

Sin dejarla hablar siquiera, salió de la casa con destino al Santuario. Estaba agotado y necesitaba un baño. Sabía que iría a descansar directamente porque Afrodita no estaba, se había ido a una misión y regresaba al otro día. Hiciera lo que hiciera, no se la podía sacar a su diosa de la cabeza y sabía que estaba mal, muy mal...

* * *

 **2.**

Saori había llegado un poco triste de su caminata. Se retaba a sí misma porque "no día estarlo, después de todo él es grande, tiene sus relaciones y sabe lo que hace", pero se seguía sintiendo mal. Atravesó el Santuario sin ser detectada nuevamente.

Una vez llegó a su templo, ordenó que nadie entre sin su permiso, necesitaba estar sola y tranquila. Decidió prepararse un baño de agua fría como acostumbraba hacerlo sin importar la temperatura. Una vez terminó, desnudó su cuerpo se metió sin titubear. El frío le provocó un escalofrío placentero e hizo que sus pezones se pusieran duros, sensación que le agradaba mucho.

Una vez que lavó su larga cabellera, agarró un guante exfoliante y le colocó jabón líquido para poder limpiar su cuerpo mientras permanecía casi totalmente sumergida en la bañera. Su mente solo se ocupaba en pensar en su cuarto guardián, sonaba egoísta, pero lo quería para ella sola. Quería que la acaricie, que la bese, quería lo imposible. Lo deseaba para ella y nadie más.

Dudando un poco por temor, dirigió su mano derecha hacia su entrepierna. Sentía excitación, sentía la necesidad de tenerlo. Con duda, separó con sus dedos índice y anular los labios de la vagina y con el mayor acarició su clítoris. Lo rodeó, apretó, acarició y pellizcó. Se sentía distinta, se sentía necesitada del placer que sabía que Máscara de Muerte le dio a esa desconocida.

El ritmo de sus dedos aumentó al igual que el volumen de sus gemidos. Su mano izquierda, cubierta por el guante exfoliante. acarició sus pechos, entreteniéndose con sus pezones, para darse mas placer. Quería que sean las manos de ese hombre las que la hicieran sentir así, pero era imposible. Sus dedos acariciaban la entrada a su interior, sintió calor a pesar de la temperatura del agua.

Nuevamente titubeó, pero se animó a meterse un dedo en su vagina. Dio un grito cargado de placer un pequeño dejo de dolor por la nueva experiencia, pero no se detuvo y comenzó sacarlo y meterlo mientras suspiraba y gemía.

Solo lo tenía a él en su cabeza, imaginó que eran sus manos la que la hacían gemir, imaginó sus ojos azules, imaginó su cuerpo, lo imaginó completo. Los gritos fueron reemplazados por solo una palabra "Máscara". No dejaba de repetirlo, ya estaba cerca del límite.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, introdujo un segundo dedo. El placer fue mayor, una de sus piernas fue a parar al borde de la bañera, quedando fuera del agua desde la mitad del muslo. Sus pechos eran víctimas de la excitación que tenía. Seguía gimiendo, seguía "sintiéndolo".

Pero todo lo que empieza, termina. Y así hizo ella. Después de algunos minutos de haberse masturbado, de haberse dado placer a sí misma, llegó al clímax. Un último grito la acompañó y quedó agotada. Respiraba agitada, aun tenía sus dedos dentro suyo. Lentamente los fue sacando y se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, pero no se arrepentía.

Lentamente salió de la bañera, se secó, vistió y arregló.

-Llama al caballero Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer y dile que venga aquí con carácter urgente - ordenó impaciente al primer soldado que se cruzó.

No le importaba lo que suceda, ella se lo diría, le haría saber lo que sentía por él. Tal vez Máscara de Muerte responda de manera negativa o se deje llevar solo por sus impulsos masculinos. De ser eso, le impediría cualquier cosa. Pero esa noche él sabría lo que Athena quería con él.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Creo que sobrepasé los niveles del Lemon que suelo escribir con este oneshot :O Fue raro hacerlo y he de admitir que me ruboricé un poco, pero me gustó mucho como quedó *-*

Quería hacer esta precuela hace ya tiempo, pero no podía por la falta de tiempo... Pero aquí esta TuT Les comento que soy la única en Fanfiction (según los filtros) que escribe fics Deathena :D

¿Ustedes qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? Por favor les agradecería mucho que me dejen sus reviews para mejorar en el futuro. Déjenme sus comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias, estoy abierta a leer todas las opiniones n.n

Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego n.n Saludos!


End file.
